Jessica McClain series
Jessica McClain series by Amanda Carlson. NEWS: * Upcoming Release: Pure Blooded #5 — June 16, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview BOOK BLURB: Born the only female in an all male race, Jessica McClain isn’t just different—she’s feared. After living under the radar for the last twenty-six years, Jessica is thrust unexpectedly into her first change, a full ten years late. She wakes up and finds she’s in the middle of a storm. Now that she’s become the only female full-blooded werewolf in town, the supernatural world is already clamoring to take a bite out of her and her new Pack must rise up and protect her. But not everyone is on board. The werewolf Rights of Laws is missing text and the superstitious werewolves think that Jessica means an end to their race. It doesn’t help when Jessica begins to realize she’s more. She can change partway and hold her form, and speak directly to her wolf. But the biggest complication by far is that her alpha father can't control her like he can the rest of his wolves. When a mercenary who’s been hired by the vampires shows up to extract information about the newly turned werewolf only days after her change, they find themselves smack in the middle of a war and there's no choice but to run together. When it’s up to Jessica to negotiate her release against her father’s direct orders, she chooses to take an offer for help instead. In exchange, Jessica must now swear an oath she may end up repaying with her life. ~ Goodreads | Full Blooded (Jessica McClain, #1) by Amanda Carlson Lead's Species *Werewolf Primary Supe *Werewolves What Sets it Apart * Only female werewolf * Fresh take on the werewolf mythology Narrative Type and Narrators *First persn narrrative told by Jessica McClain. Books in Series Jessica McCain series: # Full Blooded (2012) ~ Excerpt # Hot Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Cold Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Red Blooded (Sept 2, 2014) ~ Excerpt # Pure Blooded (June 16, 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Blooded (2012) ~ eBook World Building Setting Alternate Twin Cities, Minnesota Places: * Canadian Mountains: Where Selene is holding Rourke captive; * Ozarks: * New Orleans: Supernatural Elements ✥ Werewolves, Supe-PI's, shifters, were-fox, vampires, witches, sorcerers, Cain Myth, supe-assassin, evil goddess, Goddess of the Moon; sorceresses, sorcerers, Strigoi, wereweasel, oracle, seers, , Glossary: * Essential Human: * The Circle: (Grady Carson is a member) * Mask Orb: Sorcerer's weapon. Searches out its target and explodes when target is located. * Strigoi: Spirit of a dead vampire. Also called Screamers. 'Groups & Organizations': * Hannon and Michaels Investigations: a P.I. agency that handles cases for the supernatural population of the Twin Cities * The Circle: (Grady Carson is a member) World The series is set in Minnesota in an alternate world in which shifters, witches, vampires, and other supernaturals live side by side with mortals, but keep their magical natures hidden from human eyes. Stories are centered around Jessica McClain, who is the only female werewolf in the world. ✥ Cain Myth: Shortly after Jessica's birth, a message—called the Cain Myth—was sent anonymously to her Pack: : As a Female in Wolf Skin rises, the unborn Daughter of Cain is born; : In her the beast shall lie, well hidden in True Form; : And from this day forth, the Wolves of the Night shall pay; : Blood and flesh of their bones, her mighty hand shall slay; : The end of the race will be close at hand; : When the Daughter of Evil rules the land. (Full-Blooded, p. 33) Even though the source was anonymous, many Pack wolves believed the Myth to be true, and they made Jessica's childhood miserable and painful. The worst of the wolves believe that Jessica is "the true Daughter of Evil." (Blooded) In fact, some of them actually believe that the only way to save the werewolf race from extinction is to kill Jessica. Jessica's father is Callum McClain, Pack Alpha of the U.S. Northern Territories for the past 500 years. During all that time, he has ruled well and fairly and his wolves have always respected him and followed his orders. As the series begins (with Blooded), Jessica is nineteen, and Callum is having more and more trouble keeping her safe from his wolves, even though he has threatened death to any wolf who harms her. ✥ When a human discovers the truth about the werewolves existence, they must now either join up with the werewolf pack as an "Essential Human" and sign the required oath, or face certain death. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Prophecies ✥ The Prophecy of the True Lycan: : One shall walk again; above all others she is born; : Within her the beast shall lie, well hidden in True Form; And from this day forth, the Children of the Night shall pay; By her supreme rule, her righteous hand will slay; : Justice to all, as none are her equal; : The True Lycan will Vanquish all Evil. (Book 2, chapter one) ✥ Another prophecy from a different seer: : "Fate weaves a path for you at your birth…and thus far you have stayed true to yours…. If you continue to choose the right course, it will lead you to greatness. If you do not, it could be detrimental to us all…. It is unclear how this will end…." (Book 3, p. 241) ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ Seven years after Jessica left the Pack, Jessica has been living under a new identity—Molly Hannon—for all those years. After working briefly as a police officer, she and Nick became partners in Hannon and Michaels Investigations, a P.I. agency that handles cases for the supernatural population of the Twin Cities. Nick uses both his shifting ability and his gift of mind persuasion in the course of his work, while Jessica masquerades as Molly, his human assistant (aka Essential Human). One more person works at the agency: Marcy Talbot, a witch who is Jessica's BFF as well as being her secretary. ✥ In the midst of all of the action, Jessica has a continuing conversation with her inner wolf as her human side and animal side vie for power. Eventually, her essences come to an accord and transform into a powerful united force. ✥ Jessica's love interest is Colin Rourke—a sexy mercenary assassin who has been hired by yet another unknown entity to get information about Jessica's new condition and powers. It's not until much later that it's revealed what kind of were-cat Rourke is—he is a magnificent and mighty Barbour's Cat—distant cousin to the saber-tooth tiger. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Core of Supporting Characters * Tyler McClain: Jessica's twin brother * Nicholas (Nick) Michaels: Jessica's best friend, a were-fox raised as Callum's adopted son * James Graham: Callum's second in command * Danny Walker: A wise-cracking British werewolf who serves as Callum's enforcer * Hank Lauder: one of the villains, a Pack werewolf who hates and fears Jessica Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Amanda Carlson * Website: Amanda Carlson * Genres: Urban Fantasy, PNR Bio: Amanda Carlson is the author of the upcoming Jessica McClain series. The first book, Full Blooded, will be released by Hachette Book Group, ORBIT US & UK SEPT 2012. She’s been writing for over ten years. Full Blooded is her first novel. She lives in Minneapolis, with her husband and three kids. ~ Goodreads | Amanda Carlson Full Bio: Amanda Carlson » About Cover Artist Artist: Rob Shields - Summary Bibliography Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Orbit * Author Page: # Full Blooded: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Sept 11th 2012—ISBN 0316205206 # Hot Blooded: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: April 23rd 2013—ISBN 0316205214 # Cold Blooded: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Oct 8th 2013—ISBN 0316205222 # Red Blooded: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Sept 9th 2014—ISBN 0316404330 # Pure Blooded: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: June 16th 2015I—SBN 0316404357 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Full Blooded (2012): Born the only female in an all male race, Jessica McClain isn’t just different—she’s feared. After living under the radar for the last twenty-six years, Jessica is thrust unexpectedly into her first change, a full ten years late. She wakes up and finds she’s in the middle of a storm. Now that she’s become the only female full-blooded werewolf in town, the supernatural world is already clamoring to take a bite out of her and her new Pack must rise up and protect her. But not everyone is on board. The werewolf Rights of Laws is missing text and the superstitious werewolves think that Jessica means an end to their race. It doesn’t help when Jessica begins to realize she’s more. She can change partway and hold her form, and speak directly to her wolf. But the biggest complication by far is that her alpha father can't control her like he can the rest of his wolves. When a mercenary who’s been hired by the vampires shows up to extract information about the newly turned werewolf only days after her change, they find themselves smack in the middle of a war and there's no choice but to run together. When it’s up to Jessica to negotiate her release against her father’s direct orders, she chooses to take an offer for help instead. In exchange, Jessica must now swear an oath she may end up repaying with her life. ~ Goodreads | Full Blooded (Jessica McClain, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Hot Blooded (2013): BOOK TWO: It hasn't been the best week for Jessica McClain. Her mate has been kidnapped by a Goddess hell-bent on revenge—but Jessica is playing for keeps. Because she's the only female werewolf in town...it comes with its own set of rules...and powers. Aided by two vamps, two loyal Pack members, and one very reluctant human, Jessica must rescue her man while coming to terms with what being a wolf really means. All in a day's work for a girl. The second novel in the Jessica McClain series is a full on action adventure featuring one angry Goddess and plenty of monsters, demons, and a few newly risen beasties. ~ Goodreads | Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain, #2) by Amanda Carlson ✤ BOOK THREE—Cold Blooded (2013): Jessica arrives back in town to find her best friend missing and the most powerful witch in the country is blaming her for it. But before they can move to save her, the group is attacked. On the run, Jessica and Rourke head to the mountains. Several surprises await them, but in order to save her father they are forced to leave for New Orleans early. Arriving on the Vampire Queen's doorstep unexpectedly, and bringing trouble on their heels, the Sects are thrown into an all out war. The vicious skirmish ends up forcing the vamps and Jessica to fight on the same team. The Vamp Queen ends up owing Jessica, but what Jessica doesn't realize is just how soon she'll have to cash it in. ~ Goodreads | Cold Blooded (Jessica McClain, #3) by Amanda Carlson ✤ BOOK FOUR—Red Blooded (2014): Jessica is going to Hell. After settling a fragile truce between the vampires, werewolves and witches, the last thing Jessica wants to do is face the demons head on. But when the Prince of Hell kidnapped her brother, he set into motion a chain of events that even Jessica doesn't have the power to stop. Now, Jessica must go into battle again. But Hell is a whole new beast—new rules, more dangerous demons, and an entirely foreign realm. And when Jessica is dropped into the Underworld too soon, without protection or the help of her friends, she must figure out just how powerful she can be... or she will never make it out alive. ~ Goodreads | Red Blooded (Jessica McClain, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Pure Blooded (June 16, 2015): Jessica arrives back from the Underworld to find her father embroiled in a battle against the Made wolves. She and her crew drop everything to join them. Once she arrives, the threat is after her. Jessica is lured into danger when her adversary takes something precious from her. With help from an unlikely source, Jessica goes up against her creator in a battle that will decide the path of everyone involved. She must war against a new set of foes, ones who could not only steal her power, but could take her soul as well. ~ Goodreads | Pure Blooded (Jessica McClain, #5) Chapter Samples: # Full Blooded (2012) ~ Excerpt # Hot Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Cold Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Red Blooded (Sept 2, 2014) ~ Excerpt First Sentences # Full Blooded (2012) — I drew in a ragged breath and tried hard to surface from one hell of a nightmare # Hot Blooded (2013) — The knife pressed against my neck was pissing me off. # Cold Blooded (2013) — "Get down!" # Red Blooded (2014) — The force of the blow shot me out of the circle. # Pure Blooded (June 16, 2015) — Quotes *Amanda Carlson Quotes (Author of Full Blooded) ~ Goodreads *Jessica McClain Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Full Blooded (Jessica McClain, #1) by Amanda Carlson *Lists That Contain Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain, #2) by Amanda Carlson *Lists That Contain Cold Blooded (Jessica McClain, #3) by Amanda Carlson *Lists That Contain Red Blooded (Jessica McClain, #4) by Amanda Carlson *Lists That Contain Pure Blooded (Jessica McClain, #5) by Amanda Carlson Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Women of the Otherworld series * Kitty Norville series * Alpha and Omega series * Kate Daniels series * Dark Breed series * Jane Yellowrock series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * World of the Lupi series * Arcadia Bell series * Pax Arcana series * Edie Spence series * Underworld Detection Agency series See Category links at bottom of page Notes ~ Kick Ass Female Heroines in Paranormal Genre (506 books) ~ GR See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Amanda Carlson » Books ~ Author * Jessica McClain series by Amanda Carlson ~ Goodreads * Amanda Carlson ~ FF * Jessica McClain - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Jessica McClain Series ~ Shelfari * Jessica McClain | Series ~ LibraryThing * Jessica McCain series by Amanda Carlson ~ FictFact * Amanda Carlson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Chapter Samples: # Full Blooded (2012) ~ Excerpt # Hot Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Cold Blooded (2013) ~ Excerpt # Red Blooded (Sept 2, 2014) ~ Excerpt Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Amanda Carlson: JESSICA McCLAIN SERIES *The Qwillery: Review: Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain 2) by Amanda Carlson - April 29, 2013 *JeanzBookReadNReview: PROMOTION - JESSICA MCCLAIN SERIES SO FAR BY AMANDA CARLSON World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Amanda Carlson: JESSICA McCLAIN SERIES *Jessica McClain Series ~ Shelfari Series order: Reviews: *The Story So Far: Amanda Carlson's Jessica McCain Series | RT Book Reviews *Amanda Carlson’s Action-Packed Werewolf Series | Werewolves *BS BOOK REVIEWERS: Jessica McClain Series by Amanda Carlson ~ #1 Full Blooded *Review: Full Blooded (Jess McClain #1) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Review: Full Blooded (Jessica McClain #1) | All Things Urban Fantasy *Anna's Book Blog: Review: Full Blooded (Jessica McClain #1) by Amanda Carlson *Full Blooded #1 by Amanda Carlson | Tynga's Reviews *Fangs For The Fantasy: Full Blooded (Jessica McClain #1) by Amanda Carlson *Review: Full Blooded by Amanda Carlson ~ Book Worm Dreams *Review: Full Blooded by Amanda Carlson ~ Smexy *Full Blooded (Jessica McClain #1) by Amanda Carlson – Urban Fantasy Blog *Review: Full Blooded by Amanda Carlson | My Bookish Ways *FULL BLOODED | RT Book Reviews *KimKim's Journey: Book Review: Full Blooded and Hot Blooded by Amanda Carlson (Jessica McClain #1 and 2) ~ #2 Hot Blooded *Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain #2) by Amanda Carlson - Free vampire books online *Review: Hot Blooded by Amanda Carlson | Paranormal Haven *Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain #2) by Amanda Carlson | Bibliophilic Monologues *Confessions of an Opinionated Book Geek - Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain #2) by Amanda... ~ #3 Cold Blooded *Review: Cold Blooded by Amanda Carlson #3 | Vampire Book Club *Review: Cold Blooded by Amanda Carlson #3 | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Review: Cold Blooded by Amanda Carlson | Dark Faerie Tales *Q&A: Amanda Carlson, Cold Blooded (Jessica McClain #3) | My Bookish Ways *Review: Cold Blooded #3 (Jessica McClain #3) by Amanda Carlson *Review: Cold Blooded (Jessica McClain, #3) | Angel's Guilty Pleasures ~ #4 Red Blooded *Review: Red Blooded by Amanda Carlson #4 | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Review: Red Blooded (Jessica McClain #4) by Amanda Carlson | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Red Blooded (Jessica McClain, #4) by Amanda Carlson - Pinkindle Reads & Reviews *Review: Red Blooded by Amanda Carlson (Jessica McClain #4) | Vampire Book Club *Jeanz Read N Review: RED BLOODED - JESSICA MCCLAIN #4 *Review – Red Blooded (Jessica McClain #4) | Lowcountry Book Lover *Red Blooded by Amanda Carlson | Bitten by Books *Review: Red Blooded {Jessica McClain #4} | Larissa and Friends' Bookish Life *Red Blooded (Jessica McClain #4) by Amanda Carlson | Paranormal Cravings ~ #5 Pure Blooded * *~ *Review: Blooded #0.5 – A Jessica McClain Novella by Amanda Carlson | Rabid Reads Cover reveals: *Cover Reveal: RED BLOODED by Amanda Carlson | Romancing the Dark Side Artist: *Bibliography: Full Blooded *Amanda Carlson (Author of Full Blooded) ~ Goodreads Author: *Amanda Carlson Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Jessica McClain Street Team Gallery of Book Covers Full Blooded (Jessica McClain -1) by Amanda Carlson.jpg|1. Full Blooded (2012—Jessica McClain series) by Amanda Carlson—Art: Rob Shields ~ Chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/excerpt/full-blooded/ Hot Blooded (Jessica McClain #2) by Amanda Carlson.jpg|2. Hot Blooded (2013—Jessica McClain series) by Amanda Carlson—Art: Rob Shields ~ Chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/excerpt/hot-blooded/ Cold Blooded (Jessica McClain #3) by Amanda Carlson.jpg|3. Cold Blooded (2012—Jessica McClain series) by Amanda Carlson—Art: Rob Shields ~ Chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/excerpt/cold-blooded/ Red Blooded (Jessica McClain #4) by Amanda Carlson.jpg|4. Red Blooded (2014—Jessica McClain series) by Amanda Carlson—Art: Rob Shields ~ Chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/excerpt/red-blooded/ Pure Blooded (Jessica McClain #5) by Amanda Carlson.jpg|5. Pure Blooded (June 16, 2015—Jessica McClain series) by Amanda Carlson—Art: Rob Shields|link=http://www.amandacarlson.com/#!jessicamcclain/cnec Blooded (Jessica McClain 0.5) by Amanda Carlson.jpg|0.5. Blooded (2012—Jessica McClain series) by Amanda Carlson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13521623-blooded Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Kitsune and Fox Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Gods Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Assassins Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Lilith or Cain Category:Magic Weapons Category:Underworld Category:Magic Users Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Set in Midwest Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Alternate Places Category:Female Lead Category:Series